Dust and Blood
by WyntersFrost
Summary: JeanRogue. When a terrible accident traps two girls who have never gotten along they must depend on each other to survive. femslash
1. Capture the Flag

**Dust and Blood**

**Legal Stuff**: Don't own them, only borrowing them.

**Rating**: Not intended for children, story does contain mature subject matter. Injury and femslash.

It started out like just another training exercise. Professor Xavier was gone with Logan to over see a pro-mutant rally on the West Coast. Ororo was left in charge, but a family emergency came up and she had to leave with Evan. This left Scott in charge to lead the exercise. It was late, and it was Sunday. The team figured they could go out and train outside the city in an old junk yard which bordered some long abandoned mines. Give them a chance to have some fresh air instead of being cooped up inside the danger room. There were six of them in total, Scott, Kurt, Bobby, Jean, Kitty and Rogue. The exercise was simple, the team would just break into 3 parts and each pair would find a starting place. It would be like a school yard match of Capture the Flag. Easy enough they thought until it came to choosing partners.

"Jean and I will start over by the junky bus over there." Scott Pointed.

"Wait a minute Scott!" Kitty piped up. "How come you get to go with Jean... but Kurt and I can't be together!" She placed her hands on her hips and gave Scott the 'What are you going to do now' look.

"Look why don't we just draw straws…" Jean suggested. Murmurs went through the small group of agreement.

"Alright" Scott conceded. They fished around for six pieces of wire and made them all into three different sizes. Two of each size, then everyone plucked a wire from Scott's hand as he offered them. Kitty squealed with delight and jumped up and down hugging Kurt.

"We got each other!" She beamed.

"Ya dat's great Kitty!" He smiled. Bobby punched Scott in the arm lightly.

"Looks like it's me and you bro! The Cyclops and the Ice Man… we'll win for sure!" Scott just scratched his head.

"Yeah that's great man." Rogue and Jean just silently looked at each other. It was no secret that the two didn't really get along that well. Everyone quieted down until Jean again spoke up.

"Me and you Rogue. Lets show them what we can do right." She offered a small unconvincing smile. In truth inside she was torn, half the time they were on missions she couldn't pay attention when Rogue was there. Even though Rogue's dark demeanor turned most people off Jean found it exciting, like a puzzle just begging to be solved. She wasn't sure how well she could perform working next to Rogue during a simple game.

"Yeah I guess so." Rogue swallowed hard and squeezed the wire in her hand, silently cursing it. She knew it meant she was going to be close to Jean tonight. Its not the she didn't like Jean. That wasn't it at all. In fact she did like Jean, a lot. She always starts to feel strange when she is too close to her. When she can smell her perfume or her shampoo, when her skin is so unbearably close, and it takes everything in Rogue's power to not touch her silky hand.

"Alright team. It's just an exercise. Remember in a real situation we wouldn't be able to choose who we were fighting with, in a real situation we have to fight for each other no matter what our relationships are. So let's just have some fun with this and be back at the mansion of pancakes in a couple hours. Then we can discuss why Bobby and I beat you all so bad!"

"Yeah right Scott!" Kitty rolled her eyes. Scott handed out colored towels he grabbed from the master bath before heading out. He handed each team one.

"Ok let's just have some fun. Set our watches. We have 20 minutes to hide our flags then the game begins. Go!" Each team ran off in an opposite direction.

Rogue and Jean sat quietly with their flag. They were far out of sight from the other teams. The Junk Yard was really quite huge. They were sitting leaning up against some tires. Rogue was looking just ahead of them.

"Jean… Look at that bus…" She pointed just in front of them. "It looks about ready to tumble down that hill. It's resting just against that small rock sticking out of the ground. If that wasn't there the whole bus would tumble right towards us."

"Yeah you're right. I wonder how it got that way." She replied. Rogue shrugged.

"What are we going to do with that flag? Towel…" Jean smiled at Rogue's seriousness.

"I don't know… maybe we should bury it?" Jean offered. A small tremor rumbled the earth. Jean looked up at Rogue. "What was that?"

"I don't know" Rogue stood and looked around. "The brother hood has been gone for a long time; I don't think its avalanche." Another tremor rumbled below them, stronger. "Jean?"

"I don't know either. Maybe it's just the old mines… sometimes old mines cave in right?" Jean looked towards Rogue. Both at once turned pale as a third ground shaking tremor broke under their feet.

"Cave in?" Just as suddenly as Rogue said the words the ground opened under them, catching both of them by surprised. Rogue barely made out Jean's figure literally bouncing off the wall and tumbling down into the darkness. Above the small rock Rogue had been studying broke free with the tremors, sending the broken bus crashing down the small hill. Landing spare over the freshly made hole and blocking out the moonlight. Jean landed first, then Rogue with a sickening "Whoomp" knocking the wind out of her lungs. The whole world spun around her.

Scott, Bobby, Kitty and Kurt quickly found each other after the mild earthquake. Standing together where the exercise had begun, they all looked just a tad shaken up.

"Everyone ok here?" Scott asked them. A series of nodding heads assured him these three were ok. "Alright… where is Jean and Rogue?"

"Maybe they like, didn't feel it?" Kitty suggested.

"Nah, they felt it Kitty... they had to!" Kurt added. Scott just nodded.

"Yeah, Jean knows if anything like that happens to regroup, which means they might be hurt. Kitty and Kurt you two stay together, Bobby and I will stay together. You start on that side of the junk yard; we will start over on this side. We'll make a sweep for them. If Jean is conscious she will contact me then I will send a blast into the air with my powers so you two know to meet us back. But if she's not conscious she may need medical treatment. Let's do this!" The group quickly separated and began sweeping the area. There were no foot prints as Jean had flown her and Rogue to their destination, and the bus was covering the only evidence they were there.

In the darkness below Rogue coughed and slowly dragged herself up. She spoke, her voice dry and cracked.

"Jean?" Panic was setting in. It was Pitch black, the cave was full of thick metallic dust which hurt her nose and throat. She thought for sure her ribs were broken. "Jean?" She called again. No answer. Crawling along the floor she waved her hands over the sandy bottom until they brushed something. Patting the mysterious object she discovered Jean. She lowered her ear towards the figure. She could hear breathing… that was a bonus.

Rogue sat and ran her gloved hands over jeans body, trying to figure out what position the girl was laying in. When her hands touched her head she felt something slippery. Blood Rogue realized. Jean must be injured. She quickly tugged on Jean's shirt and ripped it. She wiped the girls head gently, trying to clean away the blood but not able to see in the darkness.

"Jean…Jean wake up please. Don't you die on me down here! We're a team dammit, you don't get to die down here. Not with me! Not on me... you can't die on me…" Tears stung the young Goth girl's eyes.

She had never considered before one of them actually dieing. Sure the X-men fight a lot… but she never thought one of them may actually die. Especially like this, there wasn't even a fight. Her hands moved over Jean's injured head, searching, cursing her powers, this would be easier with no gloves. Fingers stroking through her hair, touching her scalp trying to decide if her head is cracked or just cut. Finding no real massive damage Rogue sighed and hoped for the best. She sat silently and caressed the unconscious girl's hair.

Day 1:

Back at the mansion that evening Scott wasted no time contacting Logan. He told Logan and the Professor about what had happened. With no further questions the Professor and Logan were headed back to New York to search for the missing girls. In the den Kitty just paced back and forth. Kurt tried unsuccessfully to calm her.

"Rogue?" The voice was weak but defiantly there.

TBC: I will update again as soon as I can! Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. I Like You

**Dust and Blood**

**Legal Stuff**: Don't own them, only borrowing them.

**Rating**: Not intended for children, story does contain mature subject matter. Injury and femslash.

000

"Rogue?" The voice was weak but defiantly there.

"I'm here Jean" The Goth girl whispered back.

"What happened?" Slowly Jean tried to sit up. Rogues hands helped her move slowly. Her head spun and throbbed violently. She groaned and held her head. "What the…"

"You were bleeding Jean. I tried to hold part of your top to your head to stop it. I don't know how good I did, I can't see at all." Rogue explained through the sheet of blackness. Both girls sat in the damp dust breathing heavy, the air always thick with the metallic dust.

"It's alright. I think I'm ok" The throbbing only becoming worse, causing her stomach to heave and roll unpleasantly. "I think I'm going to throw up…" Rogue simply reached out to caress her back.

"It's ok Jean. Just try to relax." Jean nodded and let her body slide back a little. Resting up against Rogue, both girls became suddenly aware of their closeness. For a moment the fear slipped away and they both cherished the moment in dark solitude.

"Jean?" Rogue whispered, "Are you awake still? You shouldn't sleep." Jean shifted against her.

"I am awake. Is there a way out?" Jean's voice was weak, a scary thought for Rogue who just swallowed hard and shook her head.

"I don't know, I have been here with you since we fell. I think I broke a rib or two." She leant back against a smooth rock wall. "The others will come for us. If you can use your telepathy I am sure they will get to us soon." Jean nodded slowly and closed her eyes, but the pain returned ten fold. A blinding light flashing in her head, splitting her skull in two

"Unngggnnn" Jean grabbed her head and Rogue placed her hand on Jean's leg.

"Don't push it. We can try again in a bit. Are you ok to stay here? I will go look for a way out." Rogue gently moved, helping Jean to sit against the wall. Wincing at every move, her ribs still a painful reminder of their fall.

"I'll be ok." Jean murmured as she sat back.

Rogue shuffled across the floor. Eyes squinted to try and see in the darkness, feet sliding across the sandy floor; arms outreached waving in front of her body. Finding the wall again she just fallowed it around. Finding a space big enough for them to get through, and even better some glowing coming from up ahead.

"Jean I found an exit. Can you walk?" She waited. "Jean?" Shuffling back towards where she left the girl. Bumping into the form of her injured friend Rogue quickly knelt and ran her hands to her friends face and neck, feeling for her pulse. Still there, still beating away. Mustering all her strength Rogue lifted Jean's fallen form into her arms, shuffling back across the cave floor, along the wall in search of the exit she had just found.

000

Day 2

At the mansion Scott, Logan and Ororo all stood outside of Cerebro. Scott felt bad that Ororo had to come back from taking care of her family, but luckily Evan got to stay behind to look over things and keep her posted. It's been close to 24 hours now since the minor quake and no one not even the professor and Cerebro can find the two girls. It's like the disappeared into thin air. All eyes moved to the Professor as the doors to Cerebro opened.

"Well?" asked Logan, "Anything yet Chuck?" The professor slowly shook his head.

"I am afraid not Logan. Scott you said they disappeared in the junk yard, well I know there is a very expansive mine set under that junk yard, the majority of it is collapsed and it will be difficult as it covers many miles be we are going to have to search through that rubble. The girls may not have much time… if any at all if they are down there. Ororo, will you put together a team of some of the students… perhaps they can help us."

"Of course professor." Turning on her heel Storm slipped from the cool halls of the sub-basement.

000

"Rogue?" Jean blinked and moved slowly sitting up. There was light here, a tiny green glow, making it hard to see anything in its phosphorescent haze. "Rogue?" Jean sat up, her head spinning yet again; to her side she could see Rogue lying on the sandy floor presumably asleep.

She lowered her ear towards Rogue's lips. Shivering slightly as the Goth girl's breath caressed her skin. Beside Rogue's hand lay a piece of bloody cloth. In the light Rogue had washed the rest of the blood from Jean's head from a small puddle of dirty water on the right. Jean moved to it slowly and brought some of the water to her lips with her palm. It tasted horrible, dirty, muddy, metallic, and just plain revolting but she managed to get a few swallows down before resting again. Lying on the sand, she faced Rogue and watched her sleep.

Jean's hand snaked across the sandy floor. Her fingers tentatively walked over Rogue's gloved hand. Their fingers laced together in the darkness. Rogue asleep, Jean awake. The darkness surrounding them seemed to close around them deeper. Jean tried again to reach the professor and again failed. Fear was beginning to settle in the pit of her stomach. Part of her wished Rogue was awake, at least just to talk, even if they argued.

000

Day 3

The professor sat before the team looking tired and drained. Behind him stood Wolverine and Storm suited up in their X-men uniforms. Excitement and fear gripped the group. Unknowing why they have been called here, but the prospect of battle seemed to be in the air, not even noticing they are down two members.

"Alright team," Xavier began. "We have called you all down here because we have a very special search and rescue mission. 72 hours ago during a routine training exercise two students went missing. It is believed they fell into the mines under the Junk Yard outside the city limits." Hushed whispers passed through the team. "The mines are very large; there are literally thousands of passages. We will concentrate on the area directly below the Junk Yard. Kitty your powers will be especially helpful. The rest of us will be moving slowly needing to move all the rubble out of our way. You will be able to search much faster and efficiently."

"Alright Professor." She nodded.

"Good, now Logan is going to instruct you on safe search and rescue techniques. I want you to pay attention; we cannot risk the mine trapping more of you inside." With that the professor wheeled away. Logan took over the lead and began assembling the group into smaller teams.

000

"I guess we have a lot to talk about hmmm?" Rogue sat back against the wall watching Jean's form.

"Yeah I guess so. The silence is worse than anything we can say to each other I suppose." Jean winced even as she spoke the words, sounding much too harsh even for her ears.

"Look," Rogue began, "I know we don't get along very well. Its not that I don't like you Jean, you were just the only one who really tried to be nice to me at first… It was kind of scary I guess." Rogue fiddled with her gloves nervously.

"Yeah, I guess I know what you mean. I guess maybe I just got hurt when you rebuffed me so much… I just started to act like a jerk… I do like... I like you Rogue."

"I like you too Jean."

000

TBC: No one reviewed the first chapter, I suppose if no one reviews this one I can assume no one is reading lol. I don't really like working for nothing. If anyone is reading I will continue. If no one is I won't bother. But you can be sure more seriousness to come, sickness, injury, life or death situations, maybe even… gasp sex?


	3. 200 Hours

**Dust and Blood**

**Legal Stuff**: Don't own them, only borrowing them.

**Rating**: Not intended for children, story does contain mature subject matter. Injury and femslash.

000

Day 7

The teams worked slowly, moving rubble working their way through the expansive mine. Kitty sat tiredly against some rocks, she had been wandering for hours and nearly got lost herself in the winding tunnels. The moral of the group was lessening by the hour. How could these two girls survive in a caved in mine with no food and no water for over 168 hours? Even if the girl's were long dead the professor intended on finding them and bringing them home. They deserved that much.

"Kitty! Here you should drink some water…" Kurt stood over her. His furry blue features a picture of concern. Kitty nodded and accepted the drink.

"I just feel bad drinking so freely when I know Rogue and Jean have none ya know." Kitty frowned.

"Ya for sure Kitty! But we need to stay strong for them!" He replied.

Back and forth Scott paced restlessly. His powers too strong to be used in the mines for risk of bringing them down with the vibration meant he had to wait on the sidelines with the professor, helping as best he could to lug rocks away when the opportunity came.

"Be optimistic Scott. This isn't your fault." The professor tried to comfort the guilt ridden team leader. He just wasn't getting through.

000

Rogue lay against a rough stone wall, breathing heavy, wheezing slightly. Ribs worse off than either of the lost girls had guessed earlier. Coughing was often accompanied by the sharp metallic taste of blood. While Jean herself still suffered from random dizzy spells. Neither had any sense of time, having discussed it they decided they had been buried maybe 2 days. The fact which most likely kept them alive that long.

"You ok Rogue?" Jeans gentle voice penetrated the gloomy silence.

"Yeah I think so; it only hurts when I breathe…" She tried to offer up a smile, Jean responded with a small chuckle. Though she laughed at the joke, she was very aware of the seriousness of Rogue's injury. Slowly she moved close and sat beside the weary girl. They spent many hours huddled close together, claiming for warmth, but the truth being they needed each other. Closeness and support in place of food and water.

Casually Jean laid her head on Rogue's shoulder. Rogue only tensed slightly in response. Jean had experienced more than one shock since this event began. A stray hand of a sleeping partner brushed skin, causing them both to jolt awake with sudden pain. Again Jean reached across and laced her fingers with Rogue's gloved hand. She wiggled closer, shivering, from cold, fear, and the exotic excitement that came with it all. Trapped alone with the girl she has found herself dreaming about for sometime.

Feeling Jean move to get closerRogue lifted her arm, allowing Jean to slide under while keeping their fingers laced. Rogue's arm was then wittingly placed around Jean in a tight embrace. Rogue closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly closer to Jean, inhaling her scent in a deep breath. Both girls had all but attained an unpleasant scent, dirt, blood, and not to mention the unavoidable waste their bodies produced. Having sectioned off a corner of the room for that purpose, but still did nothing to cover the smell.

"Rogue…" Jean's voice was no more than a distant whisper.

"Jean?" Rogue answered.

"Maybe they are not going to come for us? Maybe they gave up…" Jean shuddered.

"Don't even say that! The Professor will come for us! They wouldn't leave us down here to die!"

000

Day 9

Logan moved quickly, bounding down the hall towards the others.

"I got bad news Chuck!" He growled.

"What is it Logan?" Xavier inquired, the worry clearly marked on his face.

"The wood holdin' this thing together is creakin' like a rusty screen door. It's gonna come down on our heads if we don't get outta here soon!" He gruffed.

The team gathered around the Professor's chair waiting to hear his response. Worry and fatigue wore heavy on every person's face. Covered in dirt and dust, everyone was tired and sore. Worn down and worn out, the search lasting now over 200 hours. Charles' head sunk with defeat.

"Let's go home." He voice barely above a whisper. Kurt hugged Kitty to him. Beast placed a hand on Ororo's shoulder, Bobby and Scott felt their stomachs turn. "I will continue the search with other help."

"Professor?" Ororo ventured. Xavier just lifted his hand.

"Let's get out of here." The professor turned slowly and wheeled down the dust ridden path.

000

Rogue's fingers gently and absent mindedly traced through Jean's hair. The sleeping girl rested with her head in Rogue's lap. They have had much to talk about during their time below, though neither of them had made the move to discuss their romantic feelings.

"Rogue?" Jean yawned.

"I am awake." Rogue answered, her fingers never ceasing their gentle play.

"Is there any water left?" Slowly Jean sat up. Rogue lifted a scrap of cloth from the ground taken from the back of Jean's top. The cleanest place they could find. She reached over and dabbed it into the fading puddle then offered it to Jean who squeezed the repulsive fluid into her mouth. Jean then offered the remainder to the sullen Goth girl who repeated the process.

"Is it just me… or is the water beginning to taste better?" Rogue smiled weakly.

"I think you've finally gone insane from starvation." Jean grinned slightly.

"Do you think we could eat the moss? We would be in the dark again… but maybe we can eat it?" Rogue stood getting her legs under her shakily and moved to the moss. She scrapped off a sample and placed it on her tongue, chewing it. Her face twisted in revulsion but swallowed it. "Well… I'm not dead yet." She scrapped more off and sat back with Jean.

"Rogue… I think I need to tell you something… before we die." A single tear rolled down the redhead's cheek.

"Jean… we're not going to die. Eat some of this; it's not as bad as the water." Rogue lifted her hand and fed Jean the earthy morsel. Jean screwed up her face.

"Yuck… that's gross" she swallowed and frowned. "Rogue… are you afraid to die… without having ever been in love?" Jean slowly lifted her eyes to the Goth girl's. Rogue made a face and looked away.

"No… because I have been in love." She replied.

"Did you ever tell them?" Jean reached over, taking Rogue's hands in her own.

"No… No I didn't." She shook her head.

"Why?" Jean asked.

"Because they could never return it." Rogue answered truthfully.

"Because you can't touch anyone?" Jean tilted her head to the side and squeezed Rogue's hands.

"No… because they just wouldn't love me." Rogue felt a shiver run through her body. Jeans strong hand's holding hers made her feel better.

"How do you know?" Jean pressed the subject.

"Because sh… he just couldn't…" Rogue was beginning to panic, she couldn't lose Jean... not now… she needed her friendship to live.

"I'm afraid I'll die without telling the person I love, I love them" Jean confessed.

"But Scott knows how you feel…" Rogue frowned thinking of it.

"It's not Scott" Jean whispered, Rogue's eyes snapped up to meet Jean's.

"Who?" Rogue could barely speak.

"Do you trust me Rogue?" Jean asked quietly.

"Yes… of course I do." Rogue shook her head, "I don't understand."

"Shhhh…" Jean reached out hesitantly. "Trust me now then." Her bare hand grazed Rogue's bare cheek. Both of them jerked and froze, eyes locked. Both their mouths slipped open in silent screams. Jean began to pant heavily. Her eyes began to roll back into her head.

"Jean! JEAN!" Rogue grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Look at me!"

Jean slowly shook her head, feeling a twinge in her spine which traveled up to her neck. She blinked, a heat spreading through her ab and up into her chest, a fire burning inside her, a desire begging to be sated. She locked her eyes with Rogue's and leant forward. Rogue tried to jerk away, afraid now not for their lives starving to death down here, but of what was going on inside Jean. The redhead's eyes burned. Literally. Jean's hands burned Rogue's flesh once more, though no life draining shock rocked them. Rogue watched unbelieving as Jean's body seemed to ignite in fire, a form rising from her body. Like a fleshy statue stuck in the middle of a flaming bird.

Unable to pull away Rogue just stared as Jean moved closer. Her fiery lips reached the shocked Goth girl's and devoured her in a passionate kiss. Fear gripped Rogue afraid somehow she was hurting Jean, but she felt no transfer of thoughts or memories. Succumbing to the pleasure Rogue simply shut her eyes and leaned closer. Their lips meshed together, nipping and suckling, fighting for dominance. Jean's hands moved from Rogue's cheeks to her hair. Rogue's hands found their way to Jean's waist and pulled her closer.

Lost in the forbidden embrace their tongues dueled. The two girls moaned gently into each others mouths. Warm tongue's sliding over each other, battling back and forth between each others mouths. The heat grew fast and steady, the room filling with a blinding light. A sudden and ear piercing shriek echoed through the cave, more of a cry. The battle cries of a hawk or eagle… more like a phoenix.

000

Charles sat back in his chair, having not even had the chance to lift the helmet of Cerebro to his head. The cry of this powerful entity echoed brutally in his head. Crying out, Charles grabbed his head and slumped forward to the floor.

000

TBC: Yes I know… its nothing like the show... but this isn't the show… its MY show and I will bring the phoenix anyway I want lol… not like the cartoon would feature lesbians anyways lol.


	4. Home Coming

**Dust and Blood**

**Legal Stuff**: Don't own them, only borrowing them.

**Rating**: Not intended for children, story does contain mature subject matter. Injury and femslash.

000

Day 13

Rogue stroked Jean's back softly as Jean sobbed and heaved. Starvation has all but killed them. Jean's stomach rolled and heaved angrily punishing the girl for not feeding it. With no food to vomit thick strings of acrid slime slipped from the weary girls lips. Helpless Rogue only tried to calm the girl. Neither aware they had been buried for almost two weeks. The water was now gone, the small room was dotted with waste and vomit, they had all but moved back to the black room. Jean's head often throbbed and made her dizzy, she knew she should have had stitches after her fall but they were here. Trapped. Rogue she also noticed wheezed heavily at night, her damaged ribs causing mush discomfort. Both girls were filled with a silent defeat, though neither of them could admit it. They were going to die… the question was… who would be first.

000

Days ago when the professor had collapsed the image of a bird has been burned somehow into the flesh of Xavier's forehead. While in an unresponsive coma the team had assumed the worst. A new enemy… with the sorrow of the memory of their lost friends the teams moral was thin to say the least as they readied themselves to meet a new foe.

Beast sat in the medical lab next to Xavier taking his vitals. Checking machine after machine, Charles seemed to be in perfect condition except for the fact his mind was completely unreceptive. Psychics were often hard patients to treat in situations like this. You never quite know what is going on inside. Beast leaned close to check the reading on a machine over the professor's head, when he heard a small sound.

"Je…" The professor almost muttered.

"Charles?" Beast removed his glasses and looked down at the "sleeping" man. Wearily the professor's eyes fluttered open.

"Jean!" Xavier struggled to sit up, his concern very apparent.

"Professor… calm yourself." Beast laid a gentle hand on the professor's shoulder. He helped Charles sit up. "What about Jean?"

"I know where they are Hank…"

000

"Jean…" Rogue's voice barely cracked a whisper. "Jean?" Her hand trailed over to touch her friends shoulder. "Jean?" Slowly Rogue sat up. "Jean!" She turned and shook Jean's body. "JEAN!" Desperation lined her voice. Jean did not respond.

"JEAN!" Rogue stopped… wait… she hadn't yelled a second time… "ROGUE?"

"IN HERE! HELP US!" Rogue cried as loud as she could. "SOMEBODY! JEAN'S HURT!" Nothing for a long moment, Rogue thought maybe she had finally succumbed to the insanity which had been gnawing away at them for the past few days.

Sudden a figure appeared, floating through the rock wall. Rogue thought for sure she was crazy now… but… no…

"Kitty?" Rogue's tired broken voice broke the silence. For a moment she knew everything would be ok, and then the world went black.

000

Day 20

One week after finding the girls half dead in that cave the professor sat over them in the infirmary. They were both still unconscious. Students though grateful to have them back and alive began to question however if they would ever wake up and recover from their traumatic event. 312 hours they spent without any major source or food or clean water… they should be long dead, and yet they lay sickly, broken and unconscious a living miracle.

Separated at opposite ends of the room the girl's life signs did not improve. Slowly and steadily they were still headed on that road to death. Beast had inserted tubes through the girl's noses to get nutrition to their stomachs, however being deprived of sustenance for so long their bodies tried to reject the liquid meal causing them many times to vomit will unconscious. Beast had to stay by their sides day and night to make sure they did not drown themselves. On top of the starvation both girls were suffering from massive internal infections, Rogue from her broken untreated rib and Jean from her bloodied head. As well both girls had traces of toxic chemicals in their system from ingesting the moss. It was a very grim situation indeed, but they had more of a chance now, a chance Beast would not give up on.

"Hank… perhaps I should watch over the girls for a bit. You are exhausted, I can call you if something comes up." Ororo padded into the infirmary in her white satin robe. She sipped from a mug in her right hand and offered Beast the other.

"Mmmm. You make the best herbal tea Ororo." He stood and stretched. "I seem to have them stabilized again… but something else is wrong… something I cannot treat, they just seem to continue slipping away from me. I don't like being so helpless Ororo." He frowned and scratched his head.

"Perhaps we could try a non medical solution. It cannot hurt if it does not work." She made her way to Jean's bed. She set her mug on a medical table.

"What do you suggest?" Curious Beast moved to help.

"Well, I have heard in cases of children... mostly twins when they are sick or injured while unconscious they seem to heal better if close to each other." She explained.

"But they are not twins… not even related." Beast pointed out.

"Yes… Obviously… however, when they were down in those caves they became closer to each other than anyone else. They were all the other had… alone neither of them would have survived. They drew from each other some sort of strength and survived 13 days alone in the dark, no food, no water… they needed each other then… and they need each other now." She clicked back the lock on the hospital bed's wheels.

"You are most wise my friend." Beast nodded his head in understanding and helped to move Jean's bed across the infirmary with all its machines. They pressed the beds together into one larger bed and locked them in place. "And now?" Beast asked.

"We wait… go get some rest I will call you in a few hours." Tired Beast knew he had better rest or his treatment of the girls would suffer. He took his tea and headed to bed. Storm just sat and watched the girls and listened to the beeps of the monitors. Noticing sometime later the girl's hands hand slid across the beds to find each other.

000

TBC: Sorry it took so long. I know this one was pretty dark... and maybe a little too in detail with the illness's but no one starves for 2 weeks without getting sick. Next chapter will be lighter… and more romantic.


	5. Burning Desire

**Dust and Blood**

**Legal Stuff**: Don't own them, only borrowing them.

**Rating**: Not intended for children, story does contain mature subject matter. Injury and femslash.

000

Day 21

Fingers rolled over fingers, curling and uncurling, squeezing and tugging. Two hands alone in the dark crept over each other in a quiet dance. In the silence they stroked and caressed, fingers entwined, palms kissed. Leather and soft skin mingled together, clung together to grip the precious thread of life that kept them here. From the chair in the corner Ororo could see the girls holding hands. She could see the intimate caresses of their fingers, the passionate grip as they held onto each other.

"Just incredible Ororo." Hank sat a fresh cup of tea next to the Weather Witch. "Just Incredible." He repeated. Ororo lifted the cup and sipped.

"Yes, something happened down there. They have made a connection with each other that spans even across the dark recess of death. It won't be easy for them, being mutants is hard enough… being in love… well that will bring a whole new kind of discrimination." She sighed.

"Love you say? You think they fell in love down there?" Hank scratched his furry head.

"No. They didn't fallen in love down there… they admitted it down there, and now they won't be able to escape it." Ororo sat down the tea and stood. "I will tell professor the good news. The girls are going to be alright."

000

Day 23

The professor sat next to the beds of the girls prepared to go into Jeans mind and hopefully bring her back out with him. Ororo, Hank and Logan all stood in the room around the beds incase anything should go wrong. Gingerly the professor laid his hands on Jeans temples. He closed his eyes and gently called out to Jean telepathically. Seconds later he jerked his hands away and gasped. He cheeks turned slightly pinkish.

"Professor!"

"Chuck!"

"Charles!"

"It's ok Ororo, Logan, Hank. I just" He cleared his throat. "The girls will be fine." The professor wheeled back and out of the room. The three teachers just stood and watched the injured girls wondering what the professor could have seen.

000

It was hot here. Very hot. Rogue was nervous, it was pitch black and she was alone. She knew she was safe and out of the cave. Occasionally she would hear a voice, Storm or Hank, sometimes the professor or even Logan. Though even when she called out to them it seemed no one could hear her. She felt she should be scared but something kept her sane. Some feeling of strange comfort enveloping her body. Another presence and somehow in the darkness she knew she was not alone. She would never be alone again.

From the darkness Rogue could see a tiny light. She almost panicked and repeated quietly to herself. "Do not go into the light." Even as she worried about the light she could see it take form, no longer a blob of orange and yellow but in the shape of a woman, a woman with wings… of fire? Rogue stared dumbfounded at this figure as it approached, sheathed in flame, wild red hair flying around its body. Gigantic wings spanned out 8 feet from its body. The wings had no feathers only layers upon layers of searing fire. In the centre of this awe inspiring beast walked the woman. Skin layered in sheen of sweat, bronzed from the heat, and not only that Rogue noticed. She was completely nude as she walked towards her.

"J-Jean?" Rogue gasped and covered her mouth as the figure knelt before her. She could feel the heat.

"Rogue…" Jean reached out a fiery hand for Rogue's cheek. Rogue jerked away.

"D-don't… my powers… and… you're on fire!" Rogue's heart pounded in her chest.

"Shhhh, don't you remember… in the cave. We kissed Rogue, your power helped me to unlock my fullest potential. It's scary and exciting. This thing inside me… this phoenix, it's almost invulnerable. I think I could kiss you again… if you wanted me too" Jean bit her lip.

Rogue looked Jean up and down. The very fire which covered Jean's body ignited Rogue's blood. Rogue moved forward fluidly and slipped into Jean's arms. Her head tilted just slightly. Jean moved forward as well tilting her own head just slightly the opposite direction. Their lips met like a furnace exploding. A rush of heat flashed Rogue but did not burn as the phoenix enveloped her body. Jean herself felt every nerve in her body tighten as Rogue's lips graced her own. Being kissed by Rogue was like having your body suspended in time. Her strange and authoritative power physically gripped your soul and stole a piece of you.

Jean and Rogue pulled apart, both panting, staring at each other. Jean's eyes seemed to be afire as well now. However, Rogue could see no flames in them. Only Jean's burning desire. From the way her own body trembled and tingled she knew Jean could see her own desire. Jean's flame incased fingers streaked over Rogue's cheek leaving tingling trails behind them. Rogue's eyes shut as her body shivered involuntarily.

"Rogue…" Jean began. Rogue's eyes opened.

"Jean…" She answered.

"I love you Rogue." She leaned closer. "I want you…"

Rogue almost knocked them both to the floor as she leapt into Jean's embrace. Their lips and hands explored each other. Their lips brushed back and forth over each other. They took turns sucking gently on the others bottom lip, tugging as they kissed, even biting gently. Jean inhaled sharply into the kiss when Rogue's tongue slipped from her lips to caress Jean's bottom lip. Jean whimpered quietly into the kiss and let her lips part slowly to accept the intruder.

A shock ran down both girls' bodies, right from their lips to the warm sensation between their thighs. Their tongue's met and gently stroked along each other. Long and slow, the kiss battled back and forth between their mouths. The hot, wet, slipperiness of the kiss was rocking the girls to the core. It was the most erotic thing they had ever felt and they were experiencing it together.

Rogue pulled back slowly, she felt Jean's tongue slipping slowly from her lips. She lent forward again and recaptured the small appendage. Jean moaned and leant into the kiss. Rogue's sweet lips were wrapped around her tongue, sucking on it like a candy. Jean slowly pulled away and caressed Rogue face again. They looked at each other. Their eyes locked on each other.

"Not here." Jean spoke softly.

"Where is here?" Rogue furrowed her brow, reality coming back to her.

"We're unconscious Rogue. I am able to see you because we're touching… I found a way to cross over into your mind… to bring you back with me." She smiled. "But I guess I forgot what I came here to do when you kissed me. I want us to explore more… in the real world… if that's what you want."

Rogue just nodded silently. She wondered to herself if this whole thing was just some kind of dream.

"It's no dream Rogue…" Jean just watched the girl. Both were in over their heads and they knew it. What else could they do… it was right. "One more kiss." Jean smiled, "Then we go alright?"

Rogue just nodded. She accepted Jean into her arms as the fiery girl slipped back into her arms. They kissed again, another electric shock flashed through their bodies. They became wrapped up in each other, devouring each other in a passionate kiss. Something rocked them, a deep painful shock that caught them both. It froze them where they sat, lips still attached. Jean felt something pulling deep inside her. Rogue shuddered; she could feel the pull, something tugging at Jean from deep inside her.

Jean wanted to scream, fight, get away; somehow she just needed to be free. Rogue struggled, she tried to pull away. She tried anything to just tear her lips away from Jean's, but they were connected, glued together. Jean could feel a searing pain inside of her chest, she could feel an invisible hand grabbing something inside her, tugging it roughly and fiercely out of her body. Both girls screamed silently into the kiss. Until they were both suddenly released.

They recoiled from each other, both panting and shaking. Rogue could feel something different, something strange inside her. Jean felt torn, something inside her different. They just sat there and stared. They looked at each other in awe. Neither aware of what had just happened.

"Ready to go home?" Jean asked. Rogue just nodded.

000

Beast and Ororo stood over the monitors next to the girl's beds wondering just what the hell was going on with them. Their life signs bounced all over the place. Heart rate accelerated, breathing erratic, skin covered in sweat. Their bodies shook and vibrated until everything just stopped for close to 30 seconds. Now everything had returned to normal.

Jean opened a single eye and winced. The lights were bright.

"Storm?" Both Hank and Ororo breathed a sigh of relief.

000

TBC: Hope you all liked it. Please review.


	6. Stolen Gifts

**Dust and Blood**

**Legal Stuff**: Don't own them, only borrowing them.

**Rating**: Not intended for children, story does contain mature subject matter. Injury and femslash.

000

Day 26

Three days later the girls remained in the infirmary. Stable now but still in need of careful attention to get their bodies back into a state where they can eat and function properly on their own. The girl's beds remained pressed together and 80 of the day the girls spent asleep, fingers laced tightly together. Ororo and Beast took turns keeping watch over the girls, bringing them their food and water, charting their stats on the monitors. On top of that the Professor made frequent visits to assess the girls on a psychological scale to see if the ordeal had left any permanent trauma to their psyche.

Jean stirred slowly and moved, lifting herself up she slid up the bed into a sitting position. She looked around and saw Beast scribbling something down in one of his numerous notebooks. Just to her side was Rogue, asleep and beautiful as ever. Her hair was almost red in the spring, and that white strip was the color of snow. Jean gently brushed her fingers over it. Rogue sighed softly at the brief contact and curled onto her side. Jean leaned back against the wall and licked her lips.

"Beast, could I have some water please?" Jean's voice broke the silence and Beast's concentration. He jumped a little.

"Oh… yes of course. Nice to see you awake Miss Grey." Beast hopped over the desk and filled a glass with water from the cooler next to the door. "Here you are then."

Jean accepted the offered glass and thanked him before sipping on the chilled liquid. Her attention moved once again to Rogue who lay there peacefully. Something was still different about her… about both of them. When Jean had connected with Rogue telepathically Rogue's powers still somehow managed to activate. Something had happened to them both. Jean should have known better than to try and make contact that way, its still very un-researched what can happen when mixing telepathy with other powers.

000

Day 30

Rogue stood at the kitchen counter looking at the blood running through her fingers. Bits of glass where everywhere and water as well as blood now were mixing on the floor. Rogue could not understand it… that was the fifth glass she had broken since waking up just by lifting it. Kitty entered through the swinging door when she heard the break.

"Rogue? What happ… WHAT HAPPENED?" Kitty rushed forward and grabbed a dish towel off the hook and grabbed Rogue's hand with it wrapping it up. "You're bleeding!"

"Yeah…" Rogue just looked at her hand in disbelief. She snapped out of it when Kitty dropped them both through the floor and into the infirmary.

"Beast! Rogue cut herself!" Kitty practically dragged Rogue over to where he stood.

"Well now… let's take a look." As he pulled back the cloth he was met with a stream of blood squirting from the hand. "OK!" He covered it back up and applied pressure. "Just let me get some gloves on… you need stitches young lady."

Rogue frowned and winced when Beast squeezed her hand. Her free hand gripped the metal table and held on tightly. Beast pulled on some plastic gloves and snapped a very tight elastic band around Rogue's wrist to slow the blood flow. He then removed the towel and Rogue's glove.

"Hmmm… this is a nasty gash… what happened?" he didn't look up as he lifted the needle and medical thread and began to patch the injured goth girl.

"I broke another glass…" She replied. Keeping her eyes off her bloody palm, she had seen too much blood these past weeks.

"Seems like you don't know your own strength young lady." Beast smiled as he backed off and washed the hand clean.

"Like, you can say that again…" Kitty pointed to the table where Rogue had been holding on. It was crushed into an almost perfect impression of her hand.

000

Rogue and Jean both sat in the professor's office only an hour later. The remained quiet as the professor examined both of them telepathically. He pursed his lips and leaned back in his chair. He thought carefully about how to proceed before speaking. The girls squirmed in their chairs, eager and nervous to hear what the professor had discovered.

"Jean… Rogue," He began. "You both have made a very deep connection with each other, the stress that your bodies and minds underwent while being trapped for so long with no real food or water, as well as the heightened emotional stress of your feelings for one another have triggered additional mutations." He paused to let them think that over.

"You mean, we have more powers now Professor?" Jean asked.

"Yes, something like that. You Jean by having your body so close to death and then submitting it to a high dose of stress from Rogue's life draining ability have unlocked a second part of your gift. All I can see of it is that it is incredibly powerful and you will need to be very careful when exploring its potential. As for Rogue…" He stopped again. "Rogue's additional powers were not unlocked. They were… received."

"Received Professor?" Rogue furrowed her brow. Not understanding what the Professor was implying. "You mean I borrowed them like I would any other time?"

"Not quite. You received them through coming into contact with Jean's other gift. You remained in contact with it for so long that you received them permanently." He explained.

"You mean I stole them…" She frowned.

"Something along those lines yes…" He nodded.

"But… why… I have never kept any powers I borrowed before…" Rogue questioned.

"I would have to assume it is because Jean was coming into contact with you through your psyche. You were connected on a different level than a physical one. Something in how your powers are activated changed there… and though they may still function normally here, on a mental level your powers are much more versatile. We're probably lucky you're not a telepath." He offered a small smile, one which was hard for Rogue to not return.

"So, what do we do now professor?" Jean asked.

"Well, we move on. You girls will be healed up fine for school when it begins again in September until then do what you would normally do. There is still a month of summer vacation make the best of it. Go to the movies, have dinner… this is a budding relationship is it not?" He motioned to the door. "Go now, enjoy the rest of your break."

000

TBC: See what happens next when the girls put their new powers to the test in the danger room… all I can say is… poor danger room. Also… a budding relationship blossoms. Next and possibly the final chapter to come. Review!


	7. Fight and a Dinner

**Dust and Blood**

**Legal Stuff**: Don't own them, only borrowing them.

**Rating**: Not intended for children, story does contain mature subject matter. Injury and femslash.

000

The movie theater was dark and almost completely empty. Rogue sat in the top left hand corner with Jean, a few other people dotted the seats in the rows in front of them. 3 rows sat between the girls and any of the closest residents of the theater. On screen some love struck guy chased around an unlikely and difficult romantic conquest. Of course the girls were not paying any attention; they knew he'd get the girl in the end. Instead they were too busy kissing and groping in the darkness. Their lips suckled and plucked at each other, devouring each other in a passionate game. Curious and inexperience hands explored the upper torsos of each girl. Rogue's hand gently grasped and squeezed Jean's right breast. Jean whimpered softly into the kiss, her nipple stiffened as rogue's palm brushed over it. Rogue felt the reaction and gently squeezed again, causing Jean to moan softly.

"shhhh, you're gonna get us caught with all that noise!" Rogue chuckled and Jean blushed.

"Well if you'd quit touching me I wouldn't moan" Jean countered.

"Is that what you really want?" to emphasize her point Rogue once more cupped Jean's firm breast and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Mmmm nooooo." Jean leant forward and captured Rogue's lips again.

000

Rogue opened her eyes and blinked. She groaned and rolled over breathing a sigh. "Damn!" She sighed again and swallowed hard. Her throat was dry, her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and she had a throbbing heat between her thighs that just wouldn't go away. "Damn!" she repeated. Kitty looked over.

"Must have been some dream." She chided. Rogue just groaned.

"Not like you don't have them… I swear if I hear you moan Kurt's name one more time I am gonna feed you you're pillow." Rogue slowly stood to find the washroom in the dark. Kitty just laughed.

000

Jean and Rogue sat in the centre of the danger room talking. They were waiting for Logan and the Professor to arrive to rest their new powers. Recently Rogue has learned during a basketball game that she also had stolen the ability to fly. It didn't really affect Jean because even without the Phoenix Jean could fly with her telekinesis.

"Ok girls." Xavier's voice boomed form the PA above them. "ready to test your new gifts?" Both girls stood up and dusted off. Both raised their hands and gave the professor the thumbs up. The professor nodded and pressed a few buttons. He decided a familiar setting for the test would be appropriate. The danger room hummed and buzzed. A terrain slowly appeared under their feet. Objects began to materialize before them. A fully interactive and realistic setting was created. The girls could manipulate the objects. Lift them, throw them etc. As enemies the professor used fictional mutant sims he had constructed from ideas taken from other mutants powers. The sims however remained featureless silver drones designed to fight the students and help them practice their powers in combat settings.

Rogue was the first to be attacked, the sim came flying at her from over a picnic table, its foot aimed at her head. With cat like reflexes she gracefully jumped to the side and grabbed its ankle mid air, she tossed it easily to the side. It crashed against a tree and disappeared.

"JEAN!" Rogue pointed behind the other girl. Jean quickly whipped around and stopped a sim where it stood with her telekinesis. She also easily tossed it aside, it crashed and disappeared.

"Is that all professor?" Jean laughed. He smiled and pressed a few more buttons sending a group of 4 sims at the girls. They stood back to back ready for whatever was going to come. These sims each having their own unique power stood back a little. One's fists lit on fire, the other was secreting greenish sticky goop, another was able to shoot energy from its fingers, and the last one could create force fields. Rogue ducked a blow from a flaming fist and leapt forward grabbing the sim and flying high into the air with it as it kicked and struggled. Jean used her telekinesis to grab onto goopy one and the laser sim and slam them together. The laser sim tried to get away thus dragging the goopy one all over the danger room. Then Jean turned her attention to the one protecting itself. She sent blast after blast of telekinetic energy at it to weaken its shield. From above Rogue dropped the flaming sim onto it. Both disappeared as did the other two.

Impressed with their progress the professor upped the scales a bit. When Jean's own power was yet to be seen after defeating another round of sims he again made the challenge tougher.

"You sure that's a good idea Chuck?" Logan asked. "They look pretty tired."

"I see that Logan, but Jean has yet to reveal the Phoenix. I am wondering if she can at all." The professor explained. Logan just nodded.

The girls were backed into a corner fighting off wave after wave of sims. The once schoolyard was destroyed beyond repair. Rogue had basically thrown everything she could get her hands on at enemies including tables, trash cans and trees. She currently was swinging a tree like a baseball bat, but her strength was weakening. Jean was also tiring. Her body was beginning to quiver and sweat was running down her brow.

"Rogue…. I don't know how much more I can take." She panted.

"I know… me too." Rogue tossed the tree and stepped back to Jean too tired to swing the tree any longer.

The girls soon separated with being over run by the sims. Swarmed perhaps would be a better word. The girls could not see each other and were filled with a sense of desperation. Fighting like this was their last fight ever, fighting for survival like they did in that cave. Jean began to panic, she was too tired to use her powers. Her heart began to pound. Her body quivered and became hot. She just wanted it to be over, she just wanted the sims to be gone. She could feel it welling up inside her, a second wind perhaps, a boost of energy. As the sims closed in Jean closed her eyes and screamed.

"STOP!" Her body flushed with heat. Her words were unheard by anyone else in the room, masked by the ear piercing screech of the Phoenix. The entire mansion shook and quaked under the force of the magnificent creature's power. All of the sims were easily dispatched. Projectors from the ceiling came crashing down making the room once again of cold steel. The lights exploded showering the girls in glass and sparks. Panels cracked and crumpled under the voice of the sound. The glass of the viewing room spider webbed. The panels became unresponsive and sparks flew out of the mechanics. Logan quickly hauled the Professor to safety. The danger room lay in ruins, the shape of a bird scorched into the floor where Jean lay. Rogue surprisingly unharmed sat beside her on the floor cradling Jean gently.

000

"Well Jean" Beast began, "You're in top working order. Your ordeal in the danger room left no damage at all. I suspect you're just tired from using your gifts so much. You should have a nice relaxing night." Jean smiled and nodded.

"Thank Beast, I appreciate it." She turned to Rogue and smiled. "See, I'm ok." Rogue smiled back. The professor had already come to apologize for pushing them so hard. All was forgiven and there were no bad feelings.

"So, how about that dinner we spoke of?" Rogue grinned and offered her hand to Jean.

"I would love dinner… I am starved!" Jean took the goth girl's hand and strolled out of the lab and down the hall.

000

Rogue lit the two candles in the centre of the table. She and Jean had been planning a dinner for the two of them for a while now. They planned it on a night that Scott would be away. He didn't react very well when Jean broke the news, but he cared for her enough to let her make her own decisions and wished her all the best. Still they did not want to hurt his feelings by parading their romance around in front of him. Their dinner was held on the mansions property quite a bit away from the school by a nice apple grove.

Rogue had set up a small two person table and carried the meal out herself. Rogue had them prepared two cornish hens with fingerling potatoes roasted with garlic and a nice spinach salad. The professor had even let them have a glass of wine each. After that it was water or soda. Jean sat at the table blinded folded as Rogue got everything prepared.

"Can I look now?" Jean whinned.

"Not yet…" Rogue laid a napkin over Jeans lap and then took her seat across from Jean. "Ok… now you can look." Rogue smiled.

Jean slowly removed her blindfold and gasped softly. "Oh wow…" Before her sat three roses, a red, a pink and a white one tied together with a red ribbon. "They are beautiful." She lifted them and inhaled their scent. "Lovely. Thank you so much!" Jean smiled and placed them in the vase that Rogue had provided.

"I hope you enjoy dinner… I wasn't sure exactly what you would like but I asked around… and of course save room for desert... I have a surprise for you." Rogue just smiled devilishly and winked.

"Can I have a hint?" Jean smiled back.

"Fruit" Rogue replied.

"Fruit?" Jean asked.

"Fruit and… whipped cream." Rogue just grinned and took a bite of her dinner.

Jean smiled again and pondered just what Rogue was up to. Whatever it was she was sure she was going to love it.

000

TBC: Sorry this was so late. I was pretty sick for a while! At least one more coming up!


End file.
